


The Pack of Lacerta

by Greenherbs98



Series: Original Work: Pack Means Family [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenherbs98/pseuds/Greenherbs98
Summary: "Tradition, Law, Societal Rules, and Status matter more than you'd like to believe...""But that's not fair Dad... I wanna do what you do!""You can't... you're not like me, your Mother, Brother or, Sister... you're different""I don't want to be different!""You have to, I'm sorry Sloane, you were born an Omega""I don't want this life!"Sloane sobbed as her father gave her the most pitiful look that ever crossed his face."Be strong Sloane... That's all you can do now""Daddy, no!"





	1. Spring Time

The late afternoon Spring rain comes as blanket over the city, with staring outside of the window to pass the time with one ear bud in place of my left ear in order to drown out the wet sucking noise behind me with the little pants and moans of the omega redhead boy being pinned against the window by a dark skinned Alpha showing no sign of letting go. I sigh a little louder than necessary glad the mixed lemon, vinegar and Vaseline swab I smeared on the inside of nose to block out all the smells around me is beginning to fail with the close proximity of the two young lovers trying to suck each of their faces off.   
The city Lynx bus speeds on casually as I watched the numerous people walking about guessing who or what they might be or what they do for a living with the low baseline of some old 80' s rock band thumping along inside of my ear drum. City life here in D.C., Washington; is extraordinary and boring all at once, when someone like myself initially moved here just to piss off said Alpha mom and Beta father because "Omegas shouldn't be on their own so young", is seriously the only logical excuse they can give while said Alpha daughter who nearly gave them a pregnancy scare from 4 different omega and beta boys gets to go half way across the world to study art and the one younger sibling wanted to go to school 5 hours away from home.   
Washington D.C. compared to Washington State very, very, very different. With every block passed in this city I hear the brakes sound and come to a stop. The automatic robot female voice over head, comes to life announcing the arrival to stop 321st street. Immediately up and gathering my purse and laptop bag, there is the pushing and shoving for getting off the bus with people outside with their umbrellas and tired faces pushing against each other causing some to start shoving to get on the idle bus. I can now tell the nose trick I applied this morning is starting to wear off since the doors are open; I can now smell the twisted tangled smells of rain, stale omega suppressants, alpha pheromones, beta sweat, a mixture of cologne and perfume, and the smell of the city and it is hard not to gag at the smell of it all.   
Finally stumbling off the bus and into the rain I quickly bundle up my smooth leather purse and heavily padded laptop under my left armpit, duck my head, with one high heeled pointed boot in front of the other move as fast as my experience wearing high heel boots will carry me through the wet cement sidewalks, filling with puddles and splashing water all the way to the pile of other wet, huddled up moving bodies.   
Mostly the strong smell of Alphas with their black umbrellas with wearing mirroring black suits and ties piling into the underground subway, ready to head home to unwind either alone or with their pretty mates and kids waiting for them. I personally just want my hot bath, warm bed, and late night binge watching reruns of Friends or The Simpson's, while I type up my articles on my laptop sitting curled up with my dogs. Inside the subway, there is this mad rush to get to the ticket gates where security is waiting I dig into my left pocket snatching the plastic case out and popping it open, I grab the piece of paper, swipe my ticket and go through the security gates to await the 5:25 train on the waiting platform on one side while the other side of the platform is starting to fill up.   
I feel a bit uncomfortable with so many Alphas males and females pressed up against me from behind. Staring ahead of me there is just as many in the front waiting for the train as they make idle chit-chat about the weather, work, home life, economics, politics, and so on. In my head, it's like high school again with your body yelling loud and proud what your gender is as it pumps out pheromones and other body chemo signals along with feeling immature and inexperienced hands grope and grab at you because they've never been so close to an omega who wasn't family with no parent to keep charge of them from touching.   
But this is not high school, this is the adult world, but that is still as dangerous. The thick smell of stale suppressants its making me feel nauseous and confused. The smell of perfume and cologne is thick and almost gag worthy to my nose; it burns my nose, and Beta spray that is just this weird twist between normal sweat and lemon spray. I personally go with my natural scent, the sweet smelling honey mix of coffee and sugar with just a hint of bitter salt and something that's just different. My scent is not hard to find in a 'Who's an Omega?' in the room. Just by the scent alone it makes me stick out like a sore thumb. A very nice smelling, rain drenched, Omega in a public place full of Alphas impatient and wanting to go home.   
Within a couple of minutes of anxious bouncing on my left foot, much to my relief the train arrives. Like well-practiced pups we all gather onto the train. Minimal amount of pushing and shoving as the cars are filled one after the other, I quickly find a spot near the back where the doors connect to the next car I make the choice to stand as I hold onto the bolted down steel pipe. There's dozens of people on this train; some kids with their parents, Alphas talking amongst themselves, Betas looking a little uninterested and, Omegas close to the exits.   
For me I stand holding the metal pipe staring down at my leathery shiny black boots until a pair of Oxford business black shoes that quickly obscure my vision of the filthy floor of the car. Accompanied by a pair of black slacks and three piece suit that probably cost more than 6x what I make in a year. With a fresh tan, he has a full grown well-manicured beard, a silver cross with Jesus crucified and, a Rolex watch. The almighty smell of Alpha hits my nose like a straight punch to my sharp sense of smell, arousal, and raging testosterone hit my nostrils faster than I see a pair of grey green eyes staring down at me.   
This male Alpha grips the metal pipe a little tighter than what means to be reassuring. My gaze flick up to meet his eyes, out of my peripheral I see the tense grip of his palm wrapped around the metal pole, then his other hand holding the black brief case, staring at his whole face now I can now see an amused smirk staring at me. Finally, with the train being full the doors close and the train jerks signaling it just shot off down the dark tunnel.   
=========   
The large Alpha stared down at the small female Omega who had averted her eyes a moment ago. He found her scent interesting, she didn't smell like artificial stale suppressant, perfume that masked too much to the imagination. She smelled 'fresh', like the first time you smell a new baby or a puppy, but that smell wasn't innocent; it was sweet, a twisted smell of lemon, honey, apples, and jasmine, and yet it was spicy and yet sour all at once. She smelled like burnt sugar cane, pepper and hot Indian spices, but the smell of sour was there but it couldn't be identified right a way. The Omega woman must've felt uncomfortable when she shot a scrutinizing glare at him, much like an angry mate would send to their pups who are misbehaving. It made him chuckle deep behind his throat, he liked this Omega. 

 

"What's your name?" The Alpha male questioned as he leaned in a bit more to catch more of her scent. 

 

This seemed to catch the female Omega off guard, he stepped closer taking in her personal space. She didn't like that. 

 

"You can't afford me" The little Omega bit back with her lips in a line and her sharp cheekbones high lighting her anger with the sharp gaze of hers. 

 

Oh. So she was a mouthy kind of omega. At least she's interesting. 

 

"I think I've seen you around.... You're a news reporter right?" The Alpha went on shaking off her glare easily, he noticed her face clearly from somewhere, it was apparent she somehow caught him off guard since he knew those eyes from anywhere, but the TV screen definitely was not it. 

 

She didn't look at him just kept her gaze averted from him. 

 

"Your newspaper company belongs to Samuel incorporate?" It dawned on him then, he has seen her he remembered the last time he saw her with the white button down shirt tucked neatly without a crease into her blue flare skirt wearing a pair of white high heels, her hair was longer then, just down her back side in tight cork screw curls and skinny frame glasses, she had split upper lip and a bruised right cheek. He remembered her fondly that day at the press conference. 

 

He watched her neck, the pulse had increase but he didn't need to hear the heartbeat to know that. She really didn't like this guy or his smell. 

 

"For god's sake..... I know you're Theodore-Ronan Westland, the second, you work for Duncan and Samuel Incorporation, and yes I work for the Coulter's Tribune that is financed by Samuel Incorporate and no you can't have my name" 

 

The Alpha was a bit startled at the female Omega and her quick breakdown of who he was and what he did but even more so, she rejected him...an Omega. 

 

"Well... You must know me well then" 

 

"No...you're not that interesting compared to your Beta CEO Roman Wren... Then again credit should be given to you for not having the Samuel branch cap sizing after a shitty investment with one of China's shitty businesses" 

 

Theodore definitely liked this Omega... He wanted her badly. She thought otherwise. 

 

"I'm surprised you know so much about my business ventures... What part of the newspaper do you work for?" 

 

He quirked an eyebrow at the Omega and leaned in a little closer, she could feel his breath and could catch a bit of his cologne and toothpaste that made her nose twitch, she felt ticklish and cold suddenly. 

 

"Definitely not the part you get paid enough money to even glance at" 

 

Theodore felt his jaw clench as he stared at her brown russet eyes, her damp red auburn curly pixie cut was messy, her cork screws poking out and about with her face was pepper kissed by moles, that ranged in sizes like tiny dot size that could almost be mistaken for freckles, to some that looked like pencil pressure points and the few the size of the pad of his pinky pressed into her honey skin. 

 

"So adamant of not letting me know.... Fine" 

 

That ended the conversation quickly as the train wailed signaling it was coming to a stop. She took this opportunity to move aside and walk to the sliding doors with the few who started to crowd around it. The Omega woman started to make her way to the exit as Theodore glanced down into her bag and noticed her work I.D. badge with the name 'Sloane D. S. Lacerta', hanging on the unzipped pocket of the zipper. 

 

"See you soon.....Sloane"   
=====   
I shivered at hearing my first name, the doors opened and with the crowd I pushed through and onto the platform. Quickly moving through the masses I got around the winding tunnel and up some stairs crossed another winding hall and up another flight of stairs and well finally, here I was back on the street still raining, much harder this time though, and off I went to cross the street with purse pulled across my chest and laptop bag tucked under my arm.   
Once across the street I carried myself as quickly as I could down 9 blocks of dark road and shitty sidewalk lamps. I glanced over my shoulder every 7 minutes, out of habit checking for anyone following me. There was no one each time. Finally I made it to my home building. The front building door was open so I didn't have to grab my keys thank fully and inside the warmth of the building, the door man, Mr. Silvergent, was waiting with a smile. He was a Beta male in his late 60's who was probably the friendliest old man that has ever lived. 

He greeted me with a smile and before I could get to the elevator he handed me a large towel which I quickly thanked him and draped around myself. The elevator doors opened and I entered it hitting the number 8 out of 17,the doors closed as I waved to Mr. Silvergent and started the ascent to my cozy apartment and to my dogs. The bell dinged a moment later letting me know I was on my floor. Stepping off the elevator and making a right I quickly made my way down the hall and made a left heading to my apartment. Digging my keys out of my bag I could hear my dogs barking to alert that someone was outside the apartment I smiled once the key was in the key hole turning the handle I stepped inside to see my babies crowd around and try to tackle me to the floor. 

I immediately dropped to my knees cuddling my babies, Zeplin (miniature Golden Retriever), Molly (Bichon mixed with Shit Zu and Poodle), Harley (Greyhound) and, Kennedy (Anatolian Shepherd). My dogs had been walked an hour before I get home every day by my neighbor's son Joey, a young Beta boy in middle school who just adores my dogs. He likes big dogs but his mother only keeps French bulldogs that have nasty attitudes. Kennedy the biggest of the brood, is a big baby, always in my face like now as he licks my cheek until its damp and sticky. I find my footing and get to my feet and shuffle to the kitchen to get their dinner ready.   
As an Omega our bodies have an odd digestive system compared to Alphas and Betas. Omegas no matter what have to eat organic food. Like those crazy overly obsessive Alphas only make Omegas eat food that has nothing with process chemicals, GMO's, and so on. My mother was one of those Alphas who my brothers and I had to eat vegetables grown in the back yard and had to travel 18 miles to the nearest farmers market to pick up meat and fish that was home farm raised, while my older siblings could eat anything they wanted and never gain an inch of fat since their bodies burned everything off into energy that they used to tackle and terrorize me and my younger Omega brothers with.   
My brothers never were treated badly they were like over glorified princes in our mother's eyes who she groomed and fawned over, but I liked the attention I got from my big brother, Atticus, he would sneak food to my room I couldn't eat when our mother was around. But as I got older my digestive system caught up with my eating habits and fucked my taste buds up a bit. Kind of hard to hide the fact you were eating chocolate chip cookies at 2 in the morning when you're puking your guts up in the bathroom toilet.   
Pulling out different pounds of beef with pots and pans I turned on the TV to watch the late night sitcoms I came addicted to as a lonely middle school student with no friends. I sliced up the vegetables and tomatoes happily as the rice started to cook on the stove.   
Looking over I noticed my phone had a bunch of messages popping up on my screen; some from my friends, most were from my mother and siblings....mostly my mom. Sighing I tossed the vegetables into a pan to cook and looked through my phone looking at the messages. 

Messages 22   
Mother, BBFF, BAFF, Atticus, Maddox, Noah, Harlow 

 

I immediately dropped down to my friends messages first 

 

BBFF: HEY SLOANE   
BBFF: Call me tonight, we need to talk 

 

I quirked an eye brow at that, I soon skipped to my other friend's message. 

 

BAFF: Sloane I hope were still on for dinner next Wednesday?   
BAFF: The kids miss you... 

 

I smiled at that and then answered my eldest brothers message Atticus the Alpha of Success... 

Atticus: Hey little sis I miss you, could you clear up your schedule next week?   
Atticus: I want to have dinner at my house with the whole family, and I mean the 'whole' family that goes for you too. 

 

I sighed at reading his messages. Atticus having family dinners usually meant he was trying to set me up with some rich shallow 2 dimensional Alpha, who just bragged about himself constantly. I moved onto Harlow my Alpha sister. 

 

Harlow: Call me brat ;) 

 

I rolled my eyes at that.   
Maddox messages were as usual odd. 

 

Maddox: I need cat food   
Maddox: Dad was asking about you.   
Maddox: Quinn, Eloise, Emmet and, Oliver miss you, Eric was asking about your recipe book   
Maddox: Why is blue, blue? 

 

I blinked staring at the phone in confusion his messages even as kid were always odd and made no sense, you just learned not to question it over time. Noah our youngest sibling was always a proud Omega who went to an Omega etiquette school like Maddox and I, he also entered in a lot of Omega pageants even winning Omega Universe at such a young age of 17. He also married a very successful Alpha who played football and went onto the big leagues and now worked as a personal trainer and agent to the NFL Alpha leagues.   
Noah like his mate liked to show off, especially their kids all Alphas one more cuter than the last. God Noah was annoying... Noah had blasted my phone with pictures of their family on vacation in Dubai.   
My sister Harlow had recently had a baby with her Alpha husband Logan, a baby girl with curly brunette hair like her dad and Amber eyes like her mom. Hadley was her name, a chubby bubbly baby. Maddox on the other hand compared to Noah had four kids oldest being 7 and the last being 2 years old. Quinn (7), Eloise (5), Emmett (3), and Oliver (2). Noah had 3 kids and the embodiment of annoying overly privileged brats. Mateo (9), Athena (7), and Kingsley (4).   
They were beautiful no lie, they carried Noah's good looks all the way with the red deep russet color and big eyes and high cheek bones but the rest was their Dad all the way. They were posing by expensive cars, by beaches, on a yacht, and in their hotel room. I rolled my eyes. So annoying. Pretty soon getting through all those damn pictures I made it to Mom's message. 

 

Mother: Meet me @ the Washington Farmers Market @ 8:30 this coming Saturday we have a family dinner coming up. 

 

I let out a long and unhappy groan. The more I stared at the message the more my stomach twisted and tightened up in a spiteful manner, putting the phone down I went back to cooking as I heard my dogs whining and demanding to be fed immediately. Finally feeding my dogs their meal, I ate a salad with grilled Salmon and a glass of red wine. Cleaning the kitchen afterwards with the dishes put away and went to the bathroom to get ready for my much deserved bath. Removing the damp clothes and boots was slow and I felt heavy and sluggish from the events of the day, finishing with that I looked in the mirror and stared at my naked reflection.   
Littered with moles and freckled shoulders, my lean body had cuts and scars healed over time from my younger years when I chased big stories across the seas and got stabbed and shot at from foreign militias, angry mobs, and upset interviewers who took their anger out on me. It didn't match up nicely next to Omega beauty covers, unmarred skin and soft touchable breast and hips, and legs, a body made to be carried by a strong Alpha and carry babies. Not mine, short and sliced up from kicking out broken windshields from burning jeeps and running through burning jungles while taking pictures of Betas being butchered by an angry Alpha militia. I had written hundreds of stories, and I only shared the ones that were important to me, not the ones that could sell, those stayed in a chest underneath my bed.   
Inside the silver standing bath tub, I soaked myself in neck deep water and soap suds. I let the water soak through the thick mane on top of head and down my exposed backside, let the hot water maw and claim at my skin until it was pink and sensitive. Pulling up and away from the water I lathered myself up with scented soaps and washed hard at my skin, force of habit, sometimes I rubbed at the skin so hard it would cut and bleed, I didn't care as long as I get clean.   
Stepping out of the draining tub I rinsed off in the shower that was parallel to the tub, finally all clean, I shuffled to the single bedroom of my apartment and dried off before getting dressed. My dogs all surrounding me and whining for attention. Shooing them off we made it to the couch all huddled together with me as I started to type up my notes and write up the deadline for this article on the Washington business sector deals with a New York bonds deal and what that could mean.   
Writing about business was a lot less exciting compared to writing about current foreign events and all the crazy shit that happens over there across seas compared to America. But big businesses were usually the reason most countries get so fucked up when these multimillion dollar Alphas come over and start buying up land just so they can build an seas over network with shady dealings to guns and drugs and put millions of lives at stake without so much as an apology to these families. 

 

I had switched the channel over to the E Network apparently a new episode of Real Omega Housewives of New York was on. I found this reality TV show shit made understanding my family a tiny bit easier simply because, my brothers Atticus and Noah with our parents had their own reality TV show. I never watched it only because I hate listening to Noah speak, he sounds whiny and almost always complains, just like when we were kids, and the constant bragging of how much his colla-, I mean necklace,must cost makes me want to break his perfect nose.   
It suddenly dawned on me that my Mother inviting me out on Saturday meant the cameras would be rolling the entire time. People on the internet didn't like me for a lot of different reasons, I couldn't care less I wasn't getting paid to be on the show, I showed up when I chose or was told to do so. I kind of just stay in the back and say nothing and try to be as uninteresting as possible. No one likes a smart and opinionated Omega anyway.   
When the episode finished I had just submitted the article in and the newest episode of my brothers famous reality TV show came on. 

God help us.... 

The intros to this show always seemed a bit misleading but who cares, I guess this was the episode leading up to the big family dinner special, live event also.... Great. It was Atticus I was worried about now, he looked pale in this episode and constantly tired. Mom being a worry wort took him to the hospital he apparently had a nasty infection growing underneath his right breast. He seemed fine during the rest of the episode until he text me. Then his crazy ex-girlfriend Vivianne showed up, with their kids. Great this crazy ass Beta was going be there and their kids also. And Mom was talking shit as usual and Dad....in the library writing a book... Nothing new there.   
Ignoring the subplots of the show between my sister and Noah wanting to throw a surprise party for Maddox I flipped to the number in my phone and dialed up my old friend.   
"Hey, Declan... you text me earlier you wanted to talk"   
"Yeah...I won't hold you up long... it's about, her"   
"Oh"   
Once the conversation was over I hung up, turning the TV off then heading to bed with the dogs all piled onto my bed. Shutting the lamp off I followed the darkness to sleep.


	2. Friday Meetings

I hate, with an unimaginable amount of passion, absolutely hate Fridays.

I know weird right? But here's why, I have nothing but meetings.... All day, and no brakes. Not to mention in these meetings, I am 1 of 5 Omegas, in a room of thirty Betas, talking and discussing about what will, or not end up on a physical newspaper or the electronic (more popular one). It also doesn't help that your best friend, who's a Beta keeps making you participate on columns that aren't even your business, nor knowledge of. 

I look over to the head of the newspaper, Corneille, who he and I go way back. He was the one who sent the fresh Omega newbie out of college, when he could still see over his big Beta belly, all the way to South Asia to report about the sex trafficking of young Omega boys, sold into prostitution that caused a massive international news story. Having to take three planes, rent out a jeep and being gone for nearly 14 weeks dodging bullets, sneaking into abandoned buildings, having to ransom out chocolate bars for 10 minutes of photographs in illegal human trafficking. Hell, throw in cuts, bruises, out loop heats, nasty bug bites, and unwanted infections in legs, arms, toes and in your second molar on the left side of your mouth… it definitely teaches you a trick, or two.

I always kept myself anonymous about the whole story, it being my first ever big case, Corneille, wanted my face plastered on every copy of the paper. I even considered it for a moment until I told my brother, Noah about it, he decided to tell everyone in the family about it. But, because my big brother's image could be jeopardized, since his little Omega sister, did something crazy like that, my name had to be scrapped and I had to go under a pseudonym.  I wasn’t happy about it, but my brother’s reputation held a lot more weight than some fresh out of college Omega seeking out their own glory would ever hold. So sacrifices were made and having to sit behind a desk became my new thing.

Keeping my eyes trained on Corneille, he looks as bored and uninterested in today as I did waking up this morning.  Rubbing my eyes to stay awake to listen to the middle age Beta, Xavier, drawl on about the Seattle wins and losses, I sneak a glance back at Corneille, he just yawns and glances at me, I just smile at him from my spot at the table with the business group team I work with. The team itself is comprised of 29 people, only five of us come to these meetings on Fridays since we let the other 24 field journalist actually work and write up their assignments. I usually only come to these meetings because I have a bad knee, and it doesn’t bed that well in the field when you have to run, walk, squat, and sit for long periods of times, standing for a certain period of time is hell on earth if it’s raining, or humid outside for me.  Corneille still gets pissed off if I send the field assignments he hands to me to one of the more athletic journalist before my lunch break, or even the more international stories at least.

Still to this day, Corneille will still bitch no matter how much, about how there's never enough Omegas in the field of journalism, like me and the other 4 (Agatha, Samuel, Martin, and Christopher). I usually have to cheer him up with having to laugh, and crack jokes about secretary Omegas working for some big shot Alphas who literally care to little about press work. I really can’t blame them, secretary Omegas’ literally makes three times what I make in a year and all of them mostly do; is smile, smell nice, schedule appointments, give directions, and relay messages. I used to do secretary work for my brother when I was in college and needed to make a bit of extra cash on the side, although I have worked retail, janitorial services, and I used to be a waitress for my Alpha grandfather’s restaurant before he went senile.

Currently at the moment, the only other 4 Omegas in this room work on celebrity tabloids, and  _ Wealthiest Alphas _ monthly issue and  _ Most Handsome Baches _ or Old Name family’s networks. It was kind of a shame having to be the one Omega in a Beta dominated field and be the only one held in high recognition for dedication, sacrifice, and have scars to show it. I also, completely understood why many of them don’t want the responsibility of being a torch carrier for the next generation. Martin is single and has three kids to look after, so running off to adventure is not going happen any time soon. Samuel, has a lot of back problems, so running off to the edge of the world is an idea suited to cruise lines and car rides. Agatha on the other hand, she reminded me of Noah, the whole preening, and being a proper Omega for Alphas, I was aware she was married to a Beta woman, who worked in Congress I just couldn’t remember who…  And then there was Christopher… 

He was the youngest of all the staff, and was fresh from school with a high G.P.A. and a lot of recommendation letters. I could still remember when he walked out of Corneille’s office shaking his hand a bit enthusiastically, I immediately thought he was going to be the new Omega taking over for me in International Journalism, but alas it was not the case. Corneille, had his brows scrunched and held this look of utter annoyance when the boy let his hand go and practically skipped out the office, whistling John Lennon,  _ Jealous _ . The bouncing mane of brown hair, and deep emerald green eyes, and freshly shaved face became Corneille’s savage pariah. It didn’t help that many of the newbies were playing John Lennon through the office when Christopher left. Christopher in less than a year made our online portion of the newspaper so popular that Corneille let him be in charge of the tabloid. He seems to regret this decision every Friday now.

Christopher’s tabloid has a lot of Omega advice, on clothes, dieting, what to read, articles to review, what Tv shows to watch, ( _ but also his tabloid also talks about sex and relationships a lot in there _ ), since they work with the fitness and nutrition team of Betas. Corneille dislikes them, I don't really blame him. As an Omega myself I feel the conflict of interest to large scale matters like large corporations buying out stock to  smaller start up companies and [lacing them in a debt they can’t pay back, versus, the all out Spring seasonal wear, food, and what sort of cologne or perfume you should wear on a Spring date this year. 

But shortly before I can fall into my subconscious and make a list for groceries, Lavinia draws me out of my thought process when she brings up something about the sports in Dallas, the Cowboy team has been lagging in stories as of late. She must’ve got annoyed of people standing over her and speaking since she is currently standing up and making it very apparent that she needs to be noticed and listened to.  I can only huff, in aggravation as I lean over with my right arm thus yank her back down into her seat, (and shut up so this meeting can end early). But dammit I can't win, one of the Omegas, Lough and behold, Christopher speaks out.

==============================================================================

"Forget sports, let's talk about Atticus Lacerta, Sloane you're going to this big family dinner aren't you? My sources say yes... What will you be wearing?" Christopher practically shouting his inquiry to the auburn haired Omega sitting across from him, her arms crossed with a look deadpanned on her face.

Sloane stares at Christopher for a moment, the young Omega male is grinning hard at her, curious eyes twinkling at her. Sloane internally pulls her scent, having it gone, lifted completely from the room, Corneille takes notice as he whipped his head over to look curiously t his favorite coworker in the office.

"Christopher, do us all a favor and  shut up and sit down, this isn't an interview she's a co-worker, not an 8 ball" Corneille directed as he slowly lifted his eyes to peer up at the boy with annoyance reading deep into the lines of his face as he huffed making the boy dropped his head taking in recognition of his mistake. 

Sloane took that moment to adjust in her seat making Christopher snap his head up and began his onslaught of questions again.

"Sloane, you've been estranged from your family for some time is it because you have resent towards them or is it because you're ashamed of your reputation?"

 

Sloane raised up a bit. She wasn't humored or hurt...she masked her emotions well. The Omega male didn't like the silence of the Omega female before him. There was a smell of animosity between the two of them, the young Omega male stared the older Omega female down the pure scent of salt, and a heavy smell of spice and aggravation.

 

"Slo-" Christopher was caught off as he began his next round of questions towards Sloane.

"I will be attending"  Sloane announced short and sweet. 

She adjusted herself on the seat as she pulled the bottom of her skirt down and around her knees. The Omega male looks at her surprised her eyes burning, unblinking. She didn't care for his thoughts she desired for his silence.

 

"Lord have mercy Christopher, ever heard of personal boundaries? Or do we need to call your big strong Alpha to put you in your place?" 

Levinia ever the loud Beta, brings a round of laughter from everyone but Sloane and Corneille who stare hard and long at the male Omega in front of them.

 

"Christopher" Sloane announces as Christopher sat down blushing before glancing up at Sloane carefully.

 

That brings silence to the table as everyone looks at Sloane.

 

"Quit now while you're ahead, you're embarrassing the Omega status"

 

Everyone burst out laughing as the Omega male drops his head with a blush as Sloane smirks at him, pleased by the reaction she got. 


End file.
